Fly Away
by blue.soul-aoi.tamashi
Summary: Koari is a lonely girl. No matter how may people are around, she always feels alone. Can she learn to live her life alone with her ten tailed demon? Or will a certain Inuzuka boy help her forget her terrible past?
1. Introduction

**Ok. Hello, I'm going on a journey I made up in my head. Shall we got together? Come on, teamwork! (this won't exactly be an introduction, it's like a story from the past, sort of like… oh just keep reading and you'll get it)  
~Poppy**

**  
Many years ago, late in the Winter. A young girl was born. She was named Kaori.**

Kaori's father, Kai Yumi was an evil man. Hana claims to have married him only because she was in great need for money and protection.

**Kai committed many awful crimes, and it was decided that he must be punished for them.**

A week after, when his daughter was born. The Yumi family was cursed, and the ten tailed wolf was sealed inside the baby.

Kai was disgusted by this. He would never see this thing as his daughter, only as a demon.

He would harm her, in many ways we may never know.

**Hana. Unlike her husband was kind, and caring. She had enough of Kai's ways, **

**She protected Kaori from any pain Kai would bring to her.**

Kai was furious with Hana, she then would also be punished. But not as severely as Kaori.

Kaori was eight years old when her younger sister, Haruka was born.

**Unfortunately, Hana did not survive. And died shortly after giving birth.  
Her dying request was for Kaori to protect Haruka.**

**Nothing has been heard from the Yumi family since.**

**_Kaori Yumi:_**

**Description: Kaori Yumi is a beautiful young girl. But is very closed in. The constant feeling of loneliness is constantly taking over her body, and no matter how many people are around she always feel lonely.**

Eyes: Amber  
Hair Length: Long  
Hair Color: Dark brown  
**…****..  
I don't know what else do you need to know.  
Oh and she's tall.  
I guess you'll know more later?**

**This might suck, but bear with me. I can't write fancy legend stuff. I will get better don't worry!**

**There is also more to this story, but that will be explained later.  
~Poppy**


	2. Chapter 1 - Freedom

**Hello citizens of the Earth. How are you?  
I've wanted to start making stories since dinosaurs were born, I made life.  
Speaking of which, I met Matt Smith and Karen Gillan at the comic-con!My life is complete, goodbye.  
Just kidding I still need to make this story.  
MOVING ON!  
(I was going to make this a Neji x Reader but I kinda didn't feel like it. So this a Kiba x oc/ Kiba x reader but with someone elses name)**

**_Fly Away_**

**Have you ever felt wind blowing in your face as you're flying, free in the sky?  
I haven't, but I could.**

**It's been a year since my father gave my sister and I away. He gave Haruka to an orphanage, but since I was 'special' he gave me to Orochimaru.**

**Sometimes I feel grateful to my father. For giving Haruka to an orphanage, where she's safe from him, and Orochimaru.**

But today was the day I break free, the day I escape from this awful cage.  
Today was the day, I gain my wings.

**Not kidding about the wings part, the ten tailed wolf, is no ordinary wolf.  
She has wings, and she lent me some. How kind.**

Kayuta is not an evil demon, nor she is a kind one. But she knows, she knows how I feel. This feeling of loneliness that no one can understand but her.

**Run.  
That was the only thing on my mind.  
Run.  
This was my chance, to ****_finally _****be free. I could hear some of Orochimaru's henchmen following behind me.  
I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.**

**There, I could see them. They were 15 degrees west from me, and they were not too far.**

**"****Marisha-ten!"**

A huge wave of blinding white light shined in their direction, I heard several piercing screams, and then silence. I grinned.

**"****Never thought that old man's jutsu would get me out of here."**

I stopped abruptly, there was a very quiet noise coming from behind the tree. Yet I heard it.

**"****Alright! Who's there? Come out here so I can see you!" A voice called out.**

There was no way this was one of Orochimaru's henchmen, he sounded way too young and way too…. loud.  
I didn't feel like confronting them. I gritted my teeth, and transformed into a beautiful white wolf.

**"****Naruto don't be an idiot, there's no one out there!" Said a different voice.  
So, the loud one's name is Naruto.**

**"****I know what I heard! You're the idiot!"**

**"****What did you say?"**

**"****Naruto, Kiba, Enough. We must get a move on." **

**Ok, there were three people. I can handle that.**

**"****I swear I-"**

I exited from my hideout behind the trees, and sat in front of three boys.

One of them had yellow hair and orange clothes.  
The other had strange red markings on his face, and a dog on his head.  
And the last one, had long hair and lavender eyes.

**"****Wow, this wolf looks strange" says the orange one.**

Well, I tried.

**_Koari, change back._**

**Here she is, the ten tailed wolf.**

**'****Why?' I say**

**_Change back to human._**

**'****Whats the reason?'**

**…**

**Scilence, of course.**

I sigh, whatever. These losers can't hurt me.

I take a deep breath, and begin the transformation. It took years to perfect this, whenever I transformed my bones would bend and scrape. against each other bringing a surprising amount of pain. But now I can do it with ease.

I open my eyes, I was me again.  
The three boys stared, astonished.

**"****Whoa! How'd you do that?" says the orange one.**

I don't answer. Talking is not my strong suit.

**"****Can you speak?" says the dog boy.**

**_Koari, go with them. Go to the leaf village._**

**"****Can you take me to the leaf village" I say.**

**"****Where are you coming from?" Says the Neji kid.**

Great, look what I just got stuck in.

**_Tell them the truth._**

I hesitate. The truth? Is it really the best thing to do?  
Then again, wolfie here has never been wrong.

**"****I-...I came from Orochimaru's hideout. I escaped, I'm not his experiment anymore."**

Someone said something. But a wave of dizziness washed through me, preventing me from hearing anything.

I winced and grabbed my stomach. A stinging pain settled in.  
My whole body suddenly felt heavy, to the point where I couldn't stand up anymore. I fell over, then everything went black.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok! This will get better, don't worry about it. It's only the first chapter.  
~ Poppy  
**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Wolf

**I'm hungry :(  
~ Poppy**

**  
****_Flashback  
_****_  
_****"****_Koari. Koari I love you, don't forget that. Please never forget that"_**

**"****_Mom? Why are you saying this?" I say, tears rushing down my face_**

**"****_Koari, can you do something for me?" she asks_**

**"****_Wh-what is it?" I stammered._**

**"****_Promise me, that you'll protect Haruka."_**

**"****_Mom I- I don't understand-"_**

**"****_Please." she says_**

**"****_Yes. I-I promise."_**

She smiles a sad smile.

**"****_Kaori. Protect yourself, save yourself. Don't let that monster hurt you anymore." she says_**

**"****_I-I'll try mom.." I murmur._**

**"****_I love you…" she says._**

**"****_I l-love you too." I say._**

**_End Of Flashback_**

**I open my eyes, my lips and mouth are dry.**

I look to my right to find the three boys from the forest standing next to my hospital bed, accompanied by this pink haired girl.

**"****What happened..." I ask groggily**

**"****You passed out." she says.**

**"****I know," I reply, "why did I pass out?"**

**"****I don't know, I've never seen this happen." she says.  
I can see her eyes, and I can see her emotions in them. Pain, loss, and determination.  
She smiles down at me.**

**"****Hi, I'm Sakura. And this here is Naruto, Kiba, and Neji. And you are?" she says.**

**"****Tired." I say.**

**"****Alright then. We'll let you rest for a bit. But after we need to ask you some questions, ok?"**

**"****Ok…"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_3 hours later_**

**Two women entered the room. **

**"****Hello. I'm Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the leaf village. And this is my assistant Shizune."**

**"****Hello." says Shizune.**

**_Oink, oink!_**

**I look down, is that a …. pig?**

******"****Alright." said the blonde one, "Since you're a complete stranger to everyone in our village, we assumed that it would be best if we knew a little bit about you."**

**"****Alright, shoot." I say.**

**"****What's your name?" she asks.**

**"****Yumi. Koari Yumi." I say.**

**"****Ok, Koari. Where are you from?" she asks.**

**"****The Sand Village."**

**"****Ok. And where were you before you got here?" she asks.**

**_Tell the truth._**

**"****With Orochimaru, I was his… experiment" I say.**

**The word tastes bitter in my mouth. I was scared, how was this going to end?  
I expect disgust, and loneliness. Maybe not everyone means to hurt someone, but everyone loves a victim.**

**"****Ok, Koari." she says, with a serious look on her face. "When I was healing you, I noticed some ….. wings on your back. Is that from Orochimaru?" says Tsunade.**

**"****No." I say.**

**"****Where did you get them?" she says.**

**_Truth._**

**"****From the wolf…" I murmur.**

******"****Pardon?"**

**"****The wolf! The ten tailed wolf, the demon thats sealed inside my body. The reason I'm so alone. The reason my father was so cruel to us,. It's all my fault, everything's my fault!" I blurted.**

I was scared, no one really knew about this. But at the same it was like a weight was lifted of my shoulders. 

******"****Ah. So it's you." she says.**

I stare at her in shock. I expected a look of pity, and to be called a 'poor, poor child. Or that she would look at me in disgust, and run away like I was a monster right on her heels.

**"****I've heard about you. You're the one who got separated your sister, right?"**

My heart nearly stopped.  
**_Haruka._******

**"****You know where she is?!" I shout, jumping off of the bed.**

**"****Whoa, whoa. Let's not jump to conclusions. Listen, I can help you find your sister. But in the mean time, you need to stay here. We have a few available houses for you. What do you think?" says Tsunade.**

**"****Oh… ok. Why not?" I say.**

**"****Great. Meet me here tomorrow at noon, I need to see where you are ranked as a shinobi. Understand?" she says.**

I grin.

**"****Your wish is my command." I say.**

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ok this chapter is a little short but It's 2:00 a.m. and I wanna sleep so bad.  
I'll update soon though…. I don't even know who I'm talking to. Theres no one out there… yet. :)  
~ Poppy


	4. Chapter 3 - Fly

Ok, so maybe I've been Koari's name as Kaori. But calm down they're the same thing.  
Ok I'll see you in mid page.  
~Poppy

* * *

"Ok, we're done with the questions. You may go now. Shizune will meet you outside in a minute, she'll show you to your new home." says Tsunade.

"Thanks." I say.

As I walk away I feel her eyes boring into my back.  
I pause at the door, my hand on the the doorknob. There's something else, I can feel it. There's something else I need to say, something begging me to spill out.  
I shake my head, it's probably nothing.  
When I open the door, Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura stumble forward.

"Sakura, Naruto, Kiba! What do you think you're doing?!" says Tsunade.

"M'lady! I am sorry. I tried to tell them to stop but-" she says, nervous.

"I want no excuses!" she yells, "Ooh I oughta…"

The three kids laugh nervously, what were they so afraid of?

There it was, that feeling again. Like I needed to cry my heart out to someone.  
I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. I know why, this is the first time I've never been all alone.

I didn't like it.

I pushed past Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura. I needed to get out of here.  
Sadly, I didn't know where the hell the exit was supposed to be at. But a window came in sight, it was small but it was enough.

"Koari?!" Sakura called out, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

I jumped out the window, and unfolded my wings.

Ok now listen up. Koari doesn't have magical wings that can go through her clothes, every outfit of hers has slits in it so the wings can get through. Bye love you.  
~ Poppy

I didn't understand. I thought that all I wanted was to **(break your walls ~P)**have friends and be happy for once.

_You have been alone for a long period of time. Now you welcome it, you let the lonely take over._

I was about to protest. But when I realized that I didn't get as angry as I should have, it must have been true.

I flew high enough to see the entire leaf village. Would staying here make things better for me?

I finally land on a large patch of grass surrounded by trees. I walk over to a large, black stone. It has the names of the Killed In Action.  
Something caught my eye.

_Kyomi Yumi_

I tried to remember any Kyomi I knew, there was something there, something I blurred out. I kept trying to figure it out, digging in every part of my brain.

But I was soon interrupted by the boy from the woods earlier.

"What is your name?" he asks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah I know, This one was short. But I'll update soon I swear!  
~ Poppy


	5. Chapter 4 - Old Friends, New Enemies

I turn my head too find a pair of pearl eyes glaring at me. I look him dead in the eye, and narrow my eyes.

"Looks like someone forgot their manners." I say coldly.

He smiles a cocky smile at me, arrogant prick.

"I am Neji Hyuga. What is your name?" He says again with more impatience.

I look back at the stone again. "Koari Yumi." I say.

"Why have you come here?"

I snap my head back in his direction and glare daggers at him.

"That's none of your concern." I growl.

I hate it when people poke their nose into other peoples business.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I guess I won't figure out what he was going to say.

"Hey! Neji!" someone yelled, "Have you seen the new girl anywhere?"

I roll my eyes before turning to leave. Maybe I should find somewhere where it's only me, not open to public. Which is pretty easy, for a freak like me. It may seem selfish, but I need a time to think.

"Hey, you! … Koari right?" Kiba yells. I stop in my tracks, I'm not a mean person, I would listen to what he has to say. I can be paranoid sometimes, but it doesn't mean I'm rude.

"Yeah." I reply with my back still facing him.

"Uh… can I see your wings again?"

I was taken back. He wanted to see my wings? Any other time, whenever someone saw my wings they would look at me with fear and disgust. This city was full of surprises.

I turned around slightly and faced him, watching him for a moment. My eyes were glued and I wasn't sure why. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I smirked.

"Maybe another time, pup." I said. Then I teleported back to the front of the

Hokage's building to find Shizune. I didn't have time to impress anyone, so I teleported farther away and walked up to her.

"Koari. There you are, have you come to chose your house?" She smiles.

This city was different, no one running away from me.

I nod.

"Alright, come with me." She laughs.

The house I chose was a fairly large house, right next to a mountain.

It had 2 floors, 2 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms. The first floor had a large room with a television. I was shocked, my own television? With my father, whoever even _asked_ about the TV would be greatly punished, and you can imagine that Orochimaru would probably never get a TV, especially for an experiment.

The kitchen wasn't too big, but it was enough. There was a clear door that lead to a beautiful patch of land, I loved it. It made me feel … free.

The bed was huge, I was beginning to like this city, maybe I could stay here…

I laughed and shook my head. No, that could never happen.

I walk around the city. It wouldn't hurt to get used to the city, after all I will stay for a period of time, but I can't forget what I _need _to do.

I clench my fists and press my lips together.

_Haruka._

I knew she was safe from Kai's wrath, but I can't be sure. Better safe than sorry.

I had to kill him. I had to kill my father, I-

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice. Again.

"Hey! You're that wolf girl from before!" Said the orange kid while pointing at me.

"Yes, I am." I say.

"Y-you were in the forest! And you were a Wolf! Then those men came and-"

"Yes." It was my turn to interrupt, "I know, Naruto. I was there." I say as I lower his hand from my face.

"Hey, you remembered me." He says.

I did? Well, it's not hard to forget a kid like this. "You're Koari right?"

He smiled at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that because I was listening to your conversation with Grandma Tsunade, which believe me, she wasn't happy about it." he said sheepishly.

I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Hey! Do you wanna go get some Ichiraku Ramen?" He asked.

"Ramen?" I say, tilting my head, "I never had ramen before, I always wanted it but I wasn't allowed to eat decent food."

"What?!" He yells, mouth open, "You never had Ramen!?"

I guess he ignored the last part, or he didn't hear it.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.

"If you only knew what you were missing! Come on lets go!"

I stare down at the bowl of ramen. I felt illegal, like this delicious smelling ramen was too good for my mouth.

I look at Naruto to find him watching me, then he smiles.

"Here," He says as he picks up chopsticks and separates them, "Use these."

I was very much capable of breaking a stick, but I was still grateful.

"Thanks." I say grabbing them from Naruto's hands.

He went back to his own ramen, golfing it down without hesitation.

Slowly, I wrap a noodle around my chopsticks, and swallow it.

It was heavenly.

I swallow the last of the ramen and smile.

"Thank you. It was divine."

The old man laughed. "Anytime. This one is on the house, since it's your first bowl of ramen, come again."

"I will." I say.

I watch Naruto as he stands up, with a more serious look on his face.

"Hey, Koari. I'm gonna go see my friend, Sasuke. He's in the hospital, wanna come?" He asks.

Sasuke… I've heard that name before… probably just deja vu.

I wanted to say no, but I could see in his eyes that this person meant a lot to him, they also held sadness, the same kinda sadness Sakura's eyes had.

"Um, ok."

When we enter the room, Sakura is already there standing beside his bed.

"Hey guys." She says with a sad smile.

"Hey Sakura," Says Naruto. I look at him, there was something different in his voice. Was he perhaps… in love with Sakura.

_Love._

I know what love is. It's where a couple hold hands, it's when a mother holds a baby. But I've never experienced love, I loved my mother, and I love Haruka. But they're my family.

I feel a pair of eyes boring into me, I look up and I stare into the eyes of a boy with black hair and black eyes, he felt familiar. He doesn't look away, he doesn't flinch. I tense up, I can't let my guard down. My mother told me that if you stare into the eyes of a stranger, and they don't look away, they could very well be a threat.

"What's your name?" He says, without breaking our gaze.

This city don't know their manners, do they?  
"I heard it's polite to give your name first." I say, crossing my arms.

He grins cockily at me, "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

I took in a deep breath. Right, that Sasuke.

_Flashback:_

_I walked outside with baby Haruka in my arms. I always felt safe outside, where father couldn't hurt us._

_Haruka seemed to like it too, taking in all the wonders. She'd laugh sometimes, reaching out to touch something, usually a flower._

_I grinned. "Yeah Haruka. Flower. Thats what you were named after. Can you say Flow-er?"_

_She looked at me and smiled a toothless smile. "Fowler." She babbled._

_I picked her back up. "Yeah, good job Haruka!"_

_We walked around for what seemed like forever, but then a sound stopped me in my tracks._

_It was the sound of a little boy crying._

_I hated seeing other people sad, I seemed to care about other peoples feelings more than my own._

_I walked towards the noise, when I reached him. I see him sitting on the edge of a dock. Feelings came rushing to me, feelings of loss, pain, anger, sadness, and revenge. I walked up to him_

"_Hey, what's wrong?" I asked._

_Startled, the young boy wiped his tears and looked away. "None of your business." He replied._

_I sat next to him, Haruka still in my arms. _

"_Listen," I said, "This might be hard to believe. But I got something from my mother, I can feel what you feel, or I know what you feel without explaining it. And I know what you feel, you feel sad, like you lost someone. And angry at the person who caused it. I know those feelings, I know them very, very well."_

_The boy stared at me with wide eyes. "You're right" he said, "That's what I feel. But how do you know what it feels like?!" He yelled. I winced._

"_Can you please not be so loud, I have a sleeping baby in my arms." I whisper sharply, "And to answer your question. I know because I been through it, because I am going through it right now. My mother died a long time ago, giving birth to Haruka here." I said, looking down at the brown haired, 10 month old baby. "It was all my father's fault, he would hit me and my mother. It's his fault. I hate him. I will never let him harm Haruka like he did me and my mother." I said with hate. _

_The boy was silent. He stared at the baby. And I look back at him with a smile._

"_I'm Koari, what's your name." I asked._

_His eyes met mine._

"_Sasuke."_

_End Of Flashback:_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I said. What's your name."

I close my eyes and calm down a bit. I will not look like a fool, not today, not ever.

"Koari Yumi." I said.

At first he showed no reaction, and I was dissapointed. But the a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Koari?" he asked. He looked like he was thinking really hard, trying to dig me out from the back of his brain.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Not exactly," I say, "We met only once, and it was a long time ago."

The room went silent, not from shock. But we just didn't know what to say I guess.

"Oh. Naruto, let's go and let them catch up ok?" Says Sakura as she walks toward the door.

"Alright, later guys!" Says Naruto.

I never thought it would be this awkward, so I sat down and picked at my nails, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't, this was too awkward, I didn't like it. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Ok, are you gonna ask me anything or what?" I stated.

His eyes observe me carefully.

"Where is Haruka?" he asks. I flinch and look away immediatly, but I tell him the truth.

"3 years after we met, my father gave Haruka and I away. She was given up to adoption, and I was given to Orochimaru. I haven't seen her since, but I will find her." I say confidently, "There is no one who can ever stop me, I _will_ find Haruka. I'm willing to do anything." I clench my fists and glare at the window.

"_Anything."_

I woke up extra early today, I liked to train when there will be _no_ interruption.

I soar across the orange sky, looking for a fit training ground.

It's quite hard to see when you're high up in the sky with the wind blowing in your face. But I managed to spot 4 people down below. As I said before, I hate it when people dig their nose into your business, but not when I do it.

I landed soundlessly on a tree, and hid myself in the leaves.

One of the people was Kiba, with his dog Akamaru, with him was a small girl with dark purple hair, and a boy with round dark glasses.

"Hinata! Shino!" Yelled Kiba, "Me and Akamaru have been practicing this new move, and we would like to-"

"Wait." Said the one called Shino, "There's someone here."

I wasn't too impressed. I wasn't hiding at all, merely just watching. I jumped out from my place in the trees, and landed in front of the three Shinobi, earning a small gasp from the girl.

"Hey! It's you again!" Kiba says glaring, and showing off his sharp teeth.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not to happy to see me?" I sigh.

"You're the new girl, aren't you? K-Konami?" The small girl whispers, any other person would have had trouble hearing her, but I didn't.

"It's Koari." I smile, "Kaori Yumi."

She gasps. "Oh I-I'm sorry!" she yells, quietly.

"No, don't be. There's nothing to be sorry about. What's your name?" I ask.

She looks back up at me and smiles shyly, "I'm Hinata Hyuga…"

Hyuga? Like the Neji kid, they must be a clan.

"Why are you here?" asks the Shino kid.

"I'm looking for a spot to train." I say.

"Train with us!" Kiba says.

I look at him astonished, he wants to train with me? Kids never wanted to train with me. They were too scared.

He grinned, not a nice one. "I wanted to fight you the moment I saw you,.Now come on, lets spar!"

"Kiba," says Shino, "Don't you know where this girl came from? She was under Orochimaru's wing for 5 years, she might be too strong for you."

I like this guy.

His eyebrows furrowed, "We don't know it until we try it!" He says.

Good call.

* * *

Ok you guys. I got this, I can do this!

~Poppy


	6. UPDATE

******UPDATE!**

******Ok so the next chapter will come out pretty soon, like today or tomorrow. The reason it's taking so long is because I'm looking for inspirations for a fight scene. Also, I will not be able to update as much as I want to, school is almost over and you know what that means…**

******FINALS! YEY LET'S GET DRUNK! -.-**

******So with the finals coming up, I might be too busy and not update as much. Don't get me wrong, I will update plenty just not as much.**

******So far I only have one viewer,(3 Thanks, hun. xxx) but everything starts from something!**

******~Poppy**


	7. Chapter 5 - An Unexpected Suprise

Sorry for it being late, I've had trouble. And not that much access to my laptop.

~Poppy

* * *

Kiba grinned mischievously. "Alright then, let's spar!"

He came running at me without warning, but stopped when I raised my hand.

"Alright dog boy. Do what you want, but which category are we fighting in?" I ask.

He stares at me, confused. I roll my eyes and drop my hand. "Are we in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu?"

He huffs.

"Whatever, can we just start already?" Says Kiba in an annoyed tone.

I smirk, "Alright, tough guy."

Once again, Kiba came running at me. He was quite fast, but I seen his trick before, so I was prepared.

"Blight Mist!" I yell while proceeding through 3 hand seals.

A thick, greenish mist rises from the area around me, and surrounds Kiba.

I create 5 shadow clones and disappear, the clones swipe at the boy hidden by the mist. He seemed like a tough guy, but this mist doesn't just keep you from seeing the enemy. It weakens the target.

I felt bad, and I didn't want to be cheap.

"Release!" I yell, the mist evaporated.

**Kiba P.O.V**

She was pretty good. That mist alone made me feel weak and sick, but she's going to have to try harder than that to beat me.

I look around but she was no where in sight.

"Alright, pup. Just come out." I yell.

"But I am out." said a voice behind me, I jump back but no one is there.

Where-

"I guess this isn't much fun for you." she says, her voice doesn't seem to be coming from

But then suddenly, I could see her. Standing in front of me. She was barely visible, the color was slowly coming back to her.

I looked at her, astonished. She was… beautiful. I dismissed this, curiosity taking over.

"How did you do that?" I mutter.

She looked down at her hands. "It's hard to explain, I channel my chakra in a special way. Then I allow light to pass through me." she looks back up at me, and clenches her fists, "Now are we gonna finish this or what?"

**Koari P.O.V**

The spar went on forever, but we didn't notice. We were both worn out pretty bad.

Panting, I growled before running at Kiba. He braced himself, but I had the element of surprise. I jumped up. I tried to picture me in slow motion, another technique I taught myself, as I was flipping over I grabbed Kiba by his collar causing him to fall down with quite a force.

He got up, furious and started punching at me. I dodged every single one, but his speed and his aim was getting stronger and stronger. The chances of dodging all his punches, was getting very slim.

He raised his fist at me again, but this time I grabbed his fist, and pinned him to the ground in a blink of an eye.

The truth is, I could have beat him in the first second, but this was a spar, not a competition. The point was to get stronger.

I get off Kiba's back, and help him up. "You're pretty good." I say.

He smiles and takes my hand. "You're pretty good yourself."

Kiba and I went for a walk. I guess he wanted to know more about my past, just like everyone else.

"So um, you said before that you'll show me your wings." he says.

"You want to see them now?" I say without looking at him.

"Yeah…"

I take a deep breath, this could ruin everything.

I turn around and walk farther away, making sure I have room.

My back was facing Kiba. Closing my eyes, I unfold my wings.

Kiba gasps, I could practically hear his jaw drop.

"Wow." he says.

My eyes are still closed. I hated my wings. It's to blame for everything.I was a freak. I could never be normal.

"I hate them." I say, "I can never have a normal life. I'm a freak, I'm-"

"What are you talking about?!" He snaps, "They look amazing!"

I look at my wings, they did look ok. They were a greyish color that faded into white at the bottom. "You know how lucky you are? I can only imagine how much freedom you have." he says in a hopeful voice.

I turn around to face Kiba. My wide, sad eyes startle him.

"Yeah." I say, "I must be a very lucky person."

How did I do it.

I thought thought that as soon as I would lay down on my new, comfortable bed, I would fall asleep.

I was so wrong.

This happened a lot of the time. My heart will spill out, all my emotions would break free from their cage.

This rarely happened during the day, I tie my emotions on a super tight leash, to avoid any attention.

But at night, there was no such thing.

I let it take over, my feelings surfacing.

'_Help me' _I think to myself.

'_Someone help me. Someone please save me. I fell so far down, I don't know where I am, I am lost. Please, someone get me out.'_

I cover my face with my hands.

'_Why doesn't anyone help me, why won't anyone notice? Why do they not notice my loneliness. I am always alone, if people are around me I am still alone. No one truly understands me, or what I am going through, I am alone.'_

I sit up and leap off my bed, panting. This is going to suck.

I bite my lip, hard, and clench my fists. This was the aftermath, it happens very rarely. Not wanting to damage my new house, I jump out the window and land softly on the ground.

I start running, the wind causes tears to drip down my face. The cold air bit at my unprotected body, but I didn't care.

I came across a giant rock, and started punching it as hard as I could, over and over and over again.

_Koari, stop. _

Oh look, Wolfie's back.

I don't listen, and only punch the rock harder.

_Stop._

I don't stop.

_Koari, someone is behind you._

I turn around quickly, how could I notice? I'm losing it! A boy with huge eyebrows and a green jump suit stands in front of me.

"I apologize if I scared you." he says, "But you seem angry, and needed to vent, so I did not stop you."

My fist was soaked with blood, my knuckles were purple, and huge open cuts traveled down my hand, I hissed, the sting brought a surprising amount of pain.

The kid grabbed my wrist and bandaged it up.

"Thanks..." I mutter.

"You are welcome." he says, "I am Rock Lee. I have heard about you, you are Koari. Am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Ok Koari. Are you ok to make it back home?"

"Yeah, thanks Rock Lee. Bye." I say.

"Goodbye Koari. And you may call me Lee."

"Bye, Lee."

I didn't go home, I went out into the forest. I needed to think.

This lonely feeling, I had to get it under control. If I couldn't sense Lee coming then who knows what-

Something interrupted my thoughts.

Something painful.

Slowly, I look down to my stomach. A knife is sticking out of my stomach, covered in my blood.

"Hello, darling." Says a voice by my ear.

I fall onto the ground. The man who stabbed me was looking down at my body, with pleasure.

"What a stupid little kid. Walking around at night." he tilted his head and licked his lips, "You have a beautiful figure."

As he reached for me, someone else stepped in and kicked him square in the face.

Then I couldn't see anything.

* * *

Heh, when I was a kid I stabbed my arm cause my friend told me I was pathetic. But not like fully stab, it wasn't that deep.

~Poppy


	8. Chapter 6 - Popularity

Flashes.

That is all I can see.

Flashes of blurriness. I see a boy with a coat, a fuzzy coat. He's fighting off the man.

I struggle to stand up, the pain in my stomach was almost unbearable. I wince as I apply pressure to my wound, and hunch my back.

Dizziness washes over me, everything I see turns upside down, I don't know which way is which. I don't know where I'm going.

"Koari…" Says a beautiful woman's voice.

I wince as I turn my head to the direction of the voice.

My mother stood there, she was holding Haruka's hand, she looked the same as the day we were separated, blood, bruises, and tears.

My mom was beautiful. Her skin was smooth and her hair was glowing.

"Mom? H-Haruka?" I croak.

I try to walk over to them, to see if they were real. But my dizziness kept that from happening, I couldn't tell where she was.

My mom smiles and holds out her hand to me. I hesitate, my mom was dead. And if Haruka's with her….

I ignore the thought. If she died, I would _feel _it. I know I would.

I begin to feel frustrated with me walking in every single direction possible. I don't know where I'm going, I feel the blood spread through my fingers. I can't hold myself up any longer, my feet go numb. Me falling felt so slow, I can already feel the pain the impact will bring me.

A dark, brutal pain darkens my heart. I was going to die here, without ever seeing Haruka again. I was going to die here, I was going to break my promise.

I think of Kiba. I didn't want to admit it before, but there's something about him that makes him… likeable.

I close my eyes, maybe Haruka will escape on her own, maybe she'll remember me, maybe she'll find a family and live a happy life, without the pain I have suffered from.

And maybe, she will forgive me.

Strong arms wrap around my body, and carry me.

I look up to see Kiba's bloody face, with his wolfish grin.

"Gee, you got it pretty bad." He jokes.

I gave him a look, and then winced in pain. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

"Koari?" He asks as he brushes the hair from my face. "Koari, you're gonna be ok. You'll be ok. I'm not gonna let you die here, alright?"

"Ok.." I mumble.

I keep him in my sight for as long as I can. Then it got dark, then I couldn't see anything.

When I wake up, the light burns my eyes. I groan as I shield them with my elbow.

"Koari?" says a voice.

"Mhm." I whisper.

"Oh my gosh! Lady Tsunade!" she yells.

"Quiet down will you?"

"Koari! I'm so glad you're ok!" Now I know that voice, Sakura.

"You're… glad?" I ask.

"Yes! We were so close to losing you! You were stabbed in the stomach, and you opened an artery."

"...Oh."

"'Oh' is right. Kiba was really worried. And…" she paused.

"And what?"

She smiled at me nervously. "Since you're not well. I took advantage of you."

I narrowed my eyes, "How?"

"Well, you're normally a paranoid person, so I didn't think introducing you to people would work. So now I can!" She smiles.

"Um, that's not that bad, you could've just asked me."

"Well anyway." Sakura says, ignoring me. "Here's Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and TenTen."

"Hello…" I say shyly. I'm not a sociable person.

"Don't get me wrong." says Shikamaru, "It's not that I don't care if you die or not, I guess. But waking up in the morning for this? What a drag." I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Shut up Shikamaru! You're so lazy!" Ino. She sounded kind of annoying. "Sorry about him."

The Choji kid just eats. But I don't judge him. It's his life, who am I to tell him how to live it?

"Wow." Says Tenten, "I heard you could stand up after you got stabbed! You must be pretty strong."

"What's that on your arm?" Choji says.

"What?" I reply.

"That mark on your shoulder, what is it?"

Oh no. I didn't cover it up, my ANBU tattoo was exposed…

"Um, I don't want to talk about it."

"Koari!"

Kiba and Naruto were standing by the door, panting. They were here… for me?

"Koari! You woke up!" Naruto yells.

"I know. I was there." I reply.

"I think you're going to have a lot of visitors, Koari." Sakura laughs.

People… want to see me?

"Koari!" Guess Sakura was right, Lee comes in with Neji, who doesn't look so happy to be here. Hinata and Shino were right behind them.

"I heard about your accident. Are you ok?"

I nod.

This felt wrong, but so right. Everyone I met in this city was here. People liked me, they didn't judge me. They actually cared.

"Alright everyone!" Says the Hokage as she walks in, "Leave the room! I need to talk to Koari."

"I'm afraid," says Lady Tsunade, "That because of your wound, we won't get to find out your shinobi rank anytime soon."

I look away, I felt helpless and weak.

"So, I'm just going to have to trust you. Koari, what rank were you in in your last city?"

"ANBU captain." I reply.

Tsunade stared at me with wide eyes.

"Show me your tattoo."

I did.

"Wow, ok Koari. You will now be on the ANBU Black Ops. I'll get you your mask, your code name is-"

"Wolf." I interrupt.

"Pardon?"

"I don't know, I like wolves." I say, "And it fits, so…"

"Ok, your code name will be Wolf Kiname. I'm going to leave you to rest, goodbye."

"Bye."

Seconds after she left, Sasuke jumped into my hospital room from the window.

"Gosh, I sure am popular today." I sigh.

"Did you kill him?"

"What?" I ask.

"Your father, did you kill him?"

I stare into his eyes. "No, not yet."

He glares at me. "If you want to get your revenge. Sitting around here will only make you weaker, then you will never be strong enough to kill him."

I glare right back. "Who are you to decide if I am weak or not. My father will go down easily."

"You think you can beat him?"

"Yes."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because good can overpower evil." I regretted that as soon as the words left my mouth. What was I? A cheeseball?

"No it won't." He says, there's something wrong. He's up to something, and I don't think it's good. I can feel his darkness, they same feeling as I, the same feeling of falling so deep down that you can't find yourself. But his feeling was angrier, thirstier.

"Good loses." He continues, "Good always loses. Because good has to play fair, evil doesn't."

* * *

I am not a fan of this chapter. -.-

~Poppy


	9. Chapter 7 - Bliss

I stare at the bird outside the window, free, with no worries. I felt my own wings twitch inside my shirt. I _hated _them, but in a way, I loved them. I got to be free too, I was like a bird. But I was also like a wolf, a lone wolf.

_Koari._

_**Bad timing, Wolfie.**_

_I know you hate your wings._

_**I don't exactly hate them-**_

_I can make you a deal, Koari._

A deal? With a demon? It sounds pretty fishy, but it wouldn't hurt to know what it was.

_**...Ok what is it?**_

_I will let you decide, when you want your wings or not. I can take them away for you, and I can make them reappear whenever you wish._

Yes. It was perfect. I get to _choose._

_**Ok, what's your price?**_

_My price is that you I also get to decide for when I am able to come out._

_**Why? Are you planning to cause chaos or something?**_

_You're not the only one who feels trapped and alone. But do not worry, I shall return for I have grown rather fond of you._

I smile.

_**Alright Wolfie. I'm pretty fond of you too,**_

_You may call me Kayuga. Do we have a deal?_

_**Yeah, we have a deal.**_

A small smile appeared on my face as I felt my wings fade away.

_Whenever you wish to have your wings back, I will know._

I hear the door creak open behind me, but I don't need to look. I know who it is.

"Hey Koari."

I smile at the window. "Hey Kiba."

He walks over to me and sits on my hospital bed.

"How are you?"

I look at him.

"You're concerned?" I ask, surprised.

He blushes a bit and looks away.

"Well, yeah. I was just walking and I saw you. You looked pretty bad and you were bandaged up, so I followed you."

I raised my eyebrows. "You followed me?"

"You looked like you were gonna kill someone." Kiba continued, ignoring me, "Then that man appeared behind you from thin air and stabbed you. I think it's ok for me to be concerned." He smiles.

I stare at him. I observe every detail on his face. His dark eyes, his shaggy hair, his wolfish grin, and his red marks on both sides of his face.

I touch the red marks on his cheeks, to see if it was just makeup. Kiba's face turned almost as red as the marks.

"It's uh… It's from my clan." He mumbles.

"Clan?" I ask.

"The Inuzuka clan."

"Oh."

"Which clan are you from?" He asks me.

I hesitate. Since when did I let someone get so close to me? I was meant to be alone I was… closed in.

"Listen," He stammers, "If you don't want to tell me that's ok-"

"The Yumi clan." I say.

"What?"

"The Yumi clan, we can control light. We can turn our chakra into light, we can use light in almost any way."

Kiba's eyes filled with wonder, "Wow. Can you show me?"

I smirked and gave Kiba a sideways glance. "I'm glad you asked."

I open my hand, and several tiny balls pile up on my palm.

"What is that?" He asks.

"Watch." I laugh.

I throw the balls up, they hover in the air for a moment, sparkling, and lighting up the whole room.

I watch Kiba as he observes them in awe. I spread my hands out, and the balls explode, like fireworks.

As Kiba watches with amazement, I watch with a sad smile.

I remember. I remember exactly. For it was the day before she was taken away.

_Flashback:_

"_No! Stop father!" I screamed. Haruka was lying on the floor, helpless. My father was standing over her._

"_Shut the hell up Koari! She disobeyed, she must get her punishment." He growled._

"_Father. You are wrong, It was me. I stole your beer, and I blamed on Haruka because I was scared." I lied._

_He narrowed his eyes at me, and then pushed Haruka out of the way, hard. _

"_Get over here you little bitch. You'll pay you wretched little demon." He hissed._

_Haruka was watching us, crying and trembling. _

"_K-Koari?" She whimpered._

"_Haruka." I said carefully, "Go up to your room. Don't come out, ok?"_

_She hesitated, but then nodded before bolting to her room. _

_As soon as I heard the door shut, I closed my eyes as I felt my father's grip on my hair slam me against the wall, again and again. _

_Once he let me drop, he undid his belt. No, not this again. _

"_Father, please." I begged._

_He chuckled then kicked me hard in the stomach._

"_Shut up, you dirty little rat. I already had a great time with another woman, you think you're so special don't you?"_

_He raised his belt, and brought it down on me, hard. At first, I didn't make a noise. Only when he continued I started to scream. Not because it hurt, but if this sick man wants a reaction, he will find a way._

"_Little whore." He growls._

_I limped up the stairs, I feel swollen and bruised. When I opened the door, Haruka's face was buried in my pillow, muffleled sobs escapeed her throat._

"_Hey, Hey." I said as I ran over to her, "Haruka, Haruka don't cry."_

_I was trying so hard not to cry myself. I missed my mother so, so much._

_An excellent idea pops into my head. "Wanna see something amazing?" I asked with a fake smile on my face._

_She gives me a small nod, that's all I needed._

_I open my hand, in it tiny balls pile up. I throw them up in the air, and make them explode. Haruka watched with a smile, with all this trauma she saw, tiny little lights shouldn't wash away all her fear, but staring at the lights are meant to give off bliss._

_After a long time, Haruka looks at me with sadness._

"_Koari, something bad is going to happen tomorrow. I feel it, I'm scared."_

_End of Flashback:_

I clear my throat and look down at my hands. Kiba tears his eyes away from the light and watches me with concern, which is surprising. My tiny bliss balls are meant to be too tempting to resist.

I didn't want to be here anymore, but as if he read my mind, Kiba says,

"Let's get out of here."

I smile.

I guess the fun didn't last, because as soon as we got out of the hospital Sakura jumped down right in front of us.

"Not so fast Koari, you can't leave the hospital. You're still healing, you could open your wound!" Says Sakura.

Damn, this girl was everywhere. "Sakura I know-"

"And Kiba!"

Kiba widens his eyes, and points to himself.

"Me?"

"Yes, Kiba." Says Sakura, "Lady Tsunade needs you… Sasuke-"

Sakura sighs, her eyes fill with sadness.

"Sasuke left the village last night, he went to Orochimaru to seek power."

"What?!" Kiba exclaims, while I just stare at her with shock.

"Lady Tsunade told me to look for Shinobi to go on this mission. Naruto, Chouji, Neji, and Shikamaru are already going, are you willing to go on this mission to find Sasuke?" Sakura asks.

"Yes." Kiba replies.

Great, I get left out, not the first time.

"Koari, I _know _you want to go. But you can't." Sakura says.

I exhale, "I know, it's ok I guess."

"But the good news is you get to train with Jiriya," she says, "but don't get too comfortable. He's just filling in until your new sensei comes to the Hidden Leaf. "

"Who?" I ask.

"Kiba, you should go meet your team at the gate. This mission is too important for you to miss."

Kiba nodded then looked at me, "See you later, Koari."

"See you." I wanted to say so much more, to be careful, to be strong, and to make sure he would make it back in one piece. But those words were never said once he left my sight.

"Ok, so who is my sensei?" I ask Sakura.

"He's a very strong and talented man. Lady Tsunade says he is from the Hidden Sand, he can help you with your demon." She answers.

"What's his name?"

"Ren Yura. He has a son, a bit older than you, Aiko."

I stagger backwards.

Aiko… Ren was my mother's boyfriend for a while, Aiko is my half-brother. They both decided that if Ren left with Aiko, they'll be safer. Aiko and I used to play together, Kai didn't know about My mother and Kai's relationship. Until the day before they left, when he found out he threatened to kill Ren and Aiko. My mother and Ren both decided that it would be safer if Ren ran away with Aiko. They promised each other

that one day he'll come back and take me and mother away from that dump.

"I figured you'd have this reaction." Sakura said, approching me slowly, "Ren and Aiko are coming tomorrow."

I step back from Sakura hastily. "Whoa, hey. Calm down." Sakura says., hands raised.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "You're right, I'm just over reacting." I say, "I'm going to go say goodbye to Kiba and them, I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok…" says Sakura, hesitant, "Be quick."

As I ran to Kiba and the others, I changed into a wolf. It's much easier, to be a wolf, no words, and no emotions. I ran across the dirt road until Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Couji, and Kiba were all by the gate. I slowed down my pace and sat down in front of them.

"What's a wolf doing here?" Says Shikamaru.

"That's not a wolf, that's Koari." Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah. Ino told me she can turn into a wolf."

"Anyway," Naruto says, "Why are you here Koari?"

"Naruto you idiot," Kiba says, "Wolves can't talk. She's probably just wishing us good luck." he yells. Are they always fighting?

"Oh yeah who's the idiot-"

I give them a small, quiet howl as a goodbye., but before I can leave Kiba kneels in front of me, and scratches me below the ear. My heart hammers in my chest, this was… odd. But it felt kind of good. Kiba grinned. "See you later, Koari."

* * *

Ok I know these few chapters aren't as good but I'm getting there!

~Poppy


End file.
